In the Garden 2
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 38 is up...Their family grows larger
1. Default Chapter

****

December 9th, 2005

Lily was so excited that the holidays were coming up. They were celebrating Hanukkah and Christmas. She wanted to do everything big since it was Taj's first holiday season.

"Hanukkah Christmas ornaments." Maya said as they walked down the snowy sidewalk. Lily chuckled and looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"We put Hanukkah Christmas stuff on our tree." Maya said. Lily smiled softly and nodded.

"We can do that if you want Butterfly." She said catching up with Bug and Taj.

"I think the snow fascinates him." He said. Taj's large eyes stared at the snow that was piling up in front of him. Lily smiled as they entered the Christmas tree lot.

"Big tree!!" Maya squealed. Lily chuckled as she scooped her up.

"We can pick any tree you want." She said. Maya's eyes were wide as she walked ahead of her brother and parents. Lily could literally see the wheels turning in her head.

"Santa needs to have a break in a few days." Bug winked. Lily nodded.  
"Mrs. Claus does too." She said as she followed Maya.  
"Look who we have here." Jordan walked up to the family, "Small world."

"Boston isn't that big." Lily winked, "You getting a tree."

"Yeah." She pointed to Woody, "He has like this whole ritual in buying a tree. SO far I've had no input." They stared at Woody. He was ordering the people who worked there, around.

"Enjoy the tree." Lily said, "Feel free to stop by tonight. We're having eggnog and decorating ours."

"I may take you up on that offer." Jordan said.

* * *

  
"Oh Come Ole Ye Faithful. Joyful and triumphant." Lily said.  
"Come ye. Come ye. Come ye." Maya sang as she hung up a red Christmas ball on the tree.

"Beautiful." Lily chuckled. Maya beamed with pride.  
"I know." She said. Bug bounced Taj on his knee. Both were wearing Santa hats. Of course Lily had taken a lot of pictures of it.

"Anyone home?" Jordan opened the front door.

"JOR!!!" Maya squealed running into her arms.

"Hey there, Big girl." Jordan chuckled as she hugged the child.

"Hey." Lily smiled as Jordan closed the door behind her, "Where's Woody?"

"Work." Jordan rolled her eyes, "We were on our way out when he was paged."

"I know the feeling." Bug said. Lily chuckled softly.

"Come on. I'll get you some hot chocolate." She said. Jordan smiled softly following her. Bug sighed watching Jordan. She seemed so sad that Woody wasn't there. He knew it was hard being a Doctor in a medical examiner's office, but he couldn't imagine being married to a cop.

December 25th, 2005

She may only be two, but Maya already knew the true meaning over Christmas....To wake up early and harass your parents. Maya threw open her door and ran to her parents room. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she fly onto their bed.  
"SANTA CAME!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Lily chuckled as she sat up in bed.  
"Taj isn't up." She said.

"Wake'em!" Maya moaned. Bug grumbled from bed.  
"Is she really up?" He mumbled.

"Yeah she is." Lily chuckled sliding out of bed. It was really cold outside of the bed. Sometime she really hated living in Boston and a place that needed firewood to heat the house up. Bug sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked at Maya's face. She looked so excited. He smiled back at her.

"Let's go get your brother." he said. Maya squealed. 

Okay, maybe Christmas was cool. Bug got up and walked into the hallway towards Taj's room. He could hear Maya's little feet hit the hard wood floor behind him. Bug walked into the room. Taj stirred with a yawn. Bug leaned over the edge of his crib.

"Brudda!" Maya squealed. Bug chuckled picking his son up.  
"Calm down, Butterfly." He cradled Taj against his chest as they walked out. Lily ran past them, down the stairs, and into the living room.

"Coming!" Maya yelled running after her mother. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the plethora of gifts. Her brown eyes widened. Lily began to take pictures at her daughter's reaction.

"Come open some." Lily said. Maya flung herself at the gifts and began to rip open the wrapping paper that had her name on it.

* * *

Lily cuddled into bug as they watched Maya sleep in a pile of wrapping paper. Taj sat in his swing gnawing on a new teething ring. She smiled softly.

"I love Christmas." She said.

"I know you do." Bug said.

"I love it even more now that we have children." Lily said, "TO see the joy on Maya's face...It's priceless."

"When we have more children-"

"More?" Lily laughed softly. "Don't even finish that sentence, Bug." He smiled at her.

"You don't want more?" Bug asked. Lily chuckled sitting up.

"Yes I want another one more than anything, but not anytime soon." She said.

"Good because I'm not ready for another few years, financially and mentally." Bug said.

"Good, Sweetheart." Lily said, "Because we have two beautiful children already that we need to focus on for the time being."

"I agree, Baby." Bug told her. Another child would be great, but watching the two they already had was even better. Bug didn't want to miss a single moment of their lives.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	2. Devestation

****

January 8th, 2006

The New Year was going to be great. Lily and Bug knew it. They had two wonderful kids and a perfect marriage. They had stable jobs and a wonderful home.

"Bug, I think I want another one." Lily said.

"Another what?" He asked sipping his coffee in the lounge.

"A baby." She said. He looked up at her.

"What?" Bug cleared his throat. "Taj is still little." Lily began to giggle. She shook her head. "What?"

"I was totally kidding you." She said filling her coffee up again, "but it's nice to know where you are."

"Thanks." Bug smiled getting up. "I have a case to do. Want to have lunch?" Lily nodded.

"I'll be waiting." She said walking to her office. Jordan grabbed her arm. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry." Jordan murmured. Lily looked at her best friend.

"That's okay, Mrs. Hoyt." She said, "You look very pale..."

"I don't feel too well." Jordan said. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course. Is it a hallway talk or office talk?" Lily asked.

"Office." Jordan whispered. Lily nodded slowly. This couldn't be good. The women walked into the office. Lily sat at her desk and Jordan sat across from her.

"Is everything is going well with you and Woody?" She asked.

"Yes, but there's something else." Jordan said.

"What? I promise I won't tell anyone." Lily said. Jordan took in a deep breath.

"I think I'm having a miscarriage." She said. Lily froze. "I um, used one of our ultrasounds and I didn't see anything anymore."

"Jordan..." She whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"I just...I don't know what to so." She said. Lily reached over and touched her best friend's hand, "We wanted a baby so badly."

"You need to go home and rest, Jordan." Lily said.

"I can't face him.' She said.

"You can and you will." Lily squeezed her hand tightly. "Woody won't blame you. He will hold you up. He will hold you tight." Jordan smiled weakly.

"I just wanted this baby." Jordan said.

"You will always have this baby." Lily said, "He or She will be in Heaven watching over you and woody. You will have a child to hold in your arms soon enough. I can just feel it in my bones."

"I need to go home." Jordan said as she got up.

"I'll talk with Garret about it." Lily said following her friend. Jordan turned and looked at Lily.

"Thank you so much." She whispered walking to the elevators.

"Where does she think she's going?" Garret walked up behind Lily.

"She's gone for the day. Don't count on her coming in tomorrow either." Lily said. Garret stared at her blankly.  
"She had four bodies she needs to do today." he said.  
"Give them to bug and Peter." She said.  
"I need Jordan." Garret said.

"She's going to the hospital, Garret. She really needs to not have work stresses for the next few days." Lily told him as she walked away. She glanced at the elevators. A miscarriage. Lily couldn't imagine the pain. Here she was joking about having another baby with Bug this morning and Jordan was loosing her first.

January 22nd, 2006

Bug stared at the computer screen. He needed to go home and sleep.

"Bug." Garrett walked up to him, "Woodys on Newbury Street with a body."

"and?" Bug asked.

"I want you to go and check it out." Garrett said. Bug nodded going to get his equipment. It had been awhile since Bug had gotten a good case. Good case. he shouldn't think like that. Any dead body was a sad case. Their family members always thought so.

The cold Boston air bit at his skin as he walked up to Woody.  
"What have you got?" Bug asked. A smile came across Woody's face.

"A body." Woody said.

"Everyone's a bloody comedian today." Bug said staring at the body.

"I think he jumped off of the building." Woody smiled. Bug glanced up at the building and then back at the body.

"You figured that all by yourself?" He asked as he began to examine the body.

"Yeah, I did." Woody grinned. Bug shook his head. "What's T.O.D.?"

"Um, I'd say between two and four hours." He said standing back up.

"okay. Sounds good." Woody said writing it in his notebook.

"How's Jordan doing?" bug asked. Woody's smile faded.

"She's okay. She's been sleeping a lot lately." He said.

"I understand. We miss her at work." bug told him. "If you guys needs anything at all, please don't hesitate to call."

"We'll be fine. Thanks a lot, Bug." Woody smiled looking at the body, "What are we going to do with him?"

"It's take your corpse to work day." Bug winked.

Garrett walked into the examining room. He clapped his hands

"Okay, give it to me, bug." He said. bug nodded.

"Well, his name is Steven Roth. We thought he fell out of the window, but help me flip him." bug said. Garret took hold of the man's shoulders and helped Bug turn him. "Look at the bruise." Bug showed Garret the mark that looked like a foot print.

"Wow. Good find." Garret said. "Let Woody know."

"He's going to be here soon." Bug said. Garret nodded.

"Good work." he winked walking out of the room. Bug smiled. he always loved getting praised by Garret. Lily walked into the morgue.

"Hey, you about ready to go?" She asked.

"I'm waiting for Woody to take this case over." Bug said pushing the body into the case. Lily nodded. He looked at his wife and smiled. When he got home, he planned and curling up and snuggling with her. That was what he needed tonight.

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	3. Kitty Kat

April 22nd, 2006

Taj was now a crawling machine. Every chance he got, he was crawling. It was hard keeping up with him. Lily knew Taj was going to start walking soon. He was standing and bouncing, ready to take his first steps.

"I WANT A KITTY!!!!!!!!" Maya screamed. Lily looked up from her book and saw there was a commercial for a local pound.

"No, Butterfly." She said. Maya got up and frowned.

"I want a kitty!" She pouted. Lily couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Why should I get you a kitty?" She asked her daughter, putting the book down.

"Cause they're cute." Maya said.

"Taj is cute." Lily said. Maya sat next to her mother.

"Please." Maya said. Lily sighed.

"We can go look at some kitties, but there's no guarantees I'll get you one all right?" She asked. Maya nodded.

* * *

There were dozens of kittens in front of them. They were all gorgeous. Lily's heart swelled with every one. She looked at Maya and sighed.

"You can pick one." She said.

"To keep?" Maya's eyes were large. Bug would kill her, but Lily nodded.

"Yes, you may pick one." Lily said holding Taj up to the kittens. The baby squealed playfully. Maya looked into a cage and pointed.

"That one." She said pointing to a sleeping black cat, "She's pretty." Lily nodded looking at the kitten. She stretched with a tiny yawn.

"What are you going to name her?" She asked.

"Buttons." Maya said, "I like buttons." Lily giggled softly.

"Button's it is then." She said waving the woman over. "Hi. My daughter would like that black kitten. And my son wants that white one."

"Taj is getting a kitty?" Maya asked. Lily nodded.

"He deserves a kitten too." Lily said. The woman nodded getting a box to put the kittens in. She wondered what her husband was going to say.

* * *

Bug walked into the house. He had been looking forward to being home all day. Nine autopsies were enough to make a person sick.

"Daddy! Look!" Maya ran into the hallway and showed him Buttons. Bug stood there and stared at the kitten.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"From the store." Maya said, "We gotsa a Buttons and Zippa."

"Oh yeah?" He walked into the living room looking at Lily and Taj playing with another kitten. "Hey..."

"Oh hey, Daddy." Lily said holding Zippers up, "We have new pets."

"I see." He said sitting on the couch. Lily smiled.

"They conned me into it." She said. Bug chuckled.

"Babies tend to do that." He said. He watched Lily and Taj play with the kittens. Okay, maybe he wouldn't have picked kittens out, but looking at his children's faces was cool.

May 6th, 2006

The weather was warming up. Bug loved it. Lily wore skimpier clothes when it was hot. Soon, she'd be in tank tops and bikinis. Bug couldn't wait.

"I have some bugs I need you to look at, Bug." Jordan grinned.

"Okay." He pushed back his chair and stood up.

"Ten year old girl came in. She had been locked in her basement supposedly. Things don't add up. She doesn't have any of the signs of someone being locked in their basement." Jordan explained showing Bug to the examine room. She uncovered the body. Bug looked down at the girl.

"How long was she in the basement?" He asked.  
"The police estimate three months." Jordan said, "But there are no sores, she seems well fed, and healthy…besides the fact that she's dead."

"Where are the bugs?" he asked. Jordan picked up a jar and showed it to him.

"They look like bees to me, but well they're green." She said. Bug took the jar and stared at it.

"You didn't get stung by one of these did you?" He asked.  
"No. I can't find any stings on her, but I found those two in her ears." Jordan said, "What kind is it?"

"They're green carpenter bees. They're rare due to loss of habitat." he said staring at the bees fascinated, "They're exclusively found on Kangaroo Island in South Australia."

"We live in Boston." Jordan said.

"I know. I don't know how any other place where these bees could have come from." he said, "No traveling bug show or museum that I know of. She probably died from bee stings. I would check her ear drums or stirrups. These bees are burrowers." Jordan wrinkled her nose.  
"That's disgusting." She said.

"This job is disgusting." Bug chuckled.

"Thanks. I'll tell the cops." Jordan said putting the bees In the fridge, "I like having a bug guy here."

"Bug guy. Glad I went to college to be called a Bug Guy." Bug laughed softly.

"You can call me corpse girl." Jordan winked.

"I will." Bug returned her wink as he left the room. He walked up to the front desk and grinned brightly at his wife who was looking at a file. Lily looked up.

"What?" She frowned.  
"I was just thinking how gorgeous you are even when you frown." Bug said. Lily's face softened with a slight tinge of red.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" She asked him.  
"Why? Because I think you're gorgeous?" He asked her.

"Because after a couple years of marriage and a couple of kids you still find me attractive." She said.

"Of course I still find you attractive." Bug told her, "You haven't changed much."

"I'm like ten pounds heavier." Lily pointed out.

"Ten pounds is nothing." He said.

"God, I love you." Lily leaned over and kissed him softly. Bug sighed with happiness. Yes, he certainly had married the right woman.

**

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.**


End file.
